


Sweetheart

by yeoliez



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Soft!Dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoliez/pseuds/yeoliez
Summary: You ask your boyfriend Jaehyun to dominate you and he is more than happy to oblige.





	Sweetheart

You and Jaehyun were up late last night. The topic of your pillow talk had been your sex life. You were still fairly early on in your relationship and your boyfriend was nothing if not a gentleman. He treated you with respect and care and last night, after heeding to your desperate cries in mid coitus, Jaehyun pounded into you a little harder than he usually did. You seemed to like it so much that he flipped you over onto your hands and knees and fucked you deep and fast, relishing in your cries of pleasure. Afterward, as you lay with your head on his chest and his arm looped around your hip, you talked about trying some other new, exciting things.

He wanted you to feel comfortable sharing your fantasies with him, so he had shared one first. “I want to see you masturbate.” He says, cheeks flushed red as he looks down at you and you bury your face in the crook of his neck, feeling bashful.

“I, I can try to do that for you.” You tell him, and he hugs you tightly, unable to wipe the grin off of his face as he encourages you to tell him one of your fantasies.

As he held you in his arms, and you fidgeted and avoided eye contact he was thinking over other things he wanted to do with you or to you. Things he imagined that would make you blush and stare at him with big, innocent eyes. He wouldn’t have guessed what ended up coming out of your perfectly plush lips.

“I want you to dominate me.”

Jaehyun’s eyes widened, “Oh.”

You winced a little, “Is that…I mean, you don’t have to, if you don’t like it, I just-”

“No, no,” He says quickly, “I’m just surprised. I didn’t know you were into…that sort of stuff.”

“Some of it.” You shrugged, “Is that ok?”

“Of course it’s ok, sweetheart.” Jaehyun smiled, hugging you tight and pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “Tell me more. What parts of that stuff do you like?”

You blush, pressing your face into his neck shyly, and Jaehyun rubs your back to soothe your nerves. He’s one of those people who always feel warm, especially laying naked under the blankets together like this, and nothing feels better than his warmth smoothing up your back or pressing into your face, radiating from his neck and his cheeks. You pepper kisses over his jaw, thinking hard before you responded, all the while he’s patient and waiting for you to speak, not wanting to push you.

“I like when you tell me what to do.” You say with certainty, “Like, earlier…you just sort of moved me around however you wanted to take me. I really like that.”

“You like when I manhandle you?” He asks you gently and you nod against him and he chuckles. “Ok. What else?”

“Um, maybe you could…say things to me.” You feel almost ridiculous saying it out loud, but Jaehyun is so soothing and his presence is such a comfort, you manage to get the words out. “Like if you talk dirty, or tell me if I’m being a good girl. Your voice is really sexy.”

“Mhm,” He smirks into the top of your head. “I see.”

“This is kind of stupid, but I like when you make me feel kind of shy, like…if you told me I’m dirty or, honestly, masturbating in front of you…god,” You sigh, squeezing your thighs together, “Just thinking about doing that is exciting.”

“Yes, it is,” He whispered huskily back to you, “You want me to boss you around and make you touch yourself for me?”

“Yeah.” You moan softly, “God, Jaehyun. I like when you’re rough, too. Tonight was so much fun, Jae.”

“Yeah, it was a lot of fun.” He says, “I don’t want to hurt you, though, ok? Bossing you around and saying dirty things to you is one thing, but I can’t stand the thought of putting my hands on you cruelly…choking or hitting you. I’m sorry if that’s what you want.”

“You don’t have to be sorry,” You assure him, “I have so much fun with you always, anyway we’re together like this.”

“We’ll have more fun tomorrow,” He says with a yawn. “I’m tired, sweetheart. You wore me out.” You giggle at him, and he kisses the top of your head.

“Goodnight, y/n.”

“Goodnight, Jae.”

The following day, both of you slept through Jaehyun’s alarm on his phone and didn’t get up until Taeyong called. By the time you were both awake, Jaehyun was about twenty minutes late getting out the door to meet the rest of his band members and you were about to be late for work as well. You both rushed to get up, get clean, and get dressed and Jaehyun hurried to press a kiss to your lips before you parted ways for most of the day.

You were frustrated the moment your eyes opened that morning, wishing you had been able to sleep longer and also still somehow had the time to maybe wake your boyfriend with a blowjob. Your talk the previous night was all you could think of, and you wished you had, minimum, ten minutes alone with him this morning before you had to leave but it just didn’t work out that way.

When you were finished for the day and heading back home, you texted Jaehyun who didn’t reply for over an hour, and when he did, he told you that he was busy most of the evening and would probably be late getting back to your apartment. You were disappointed but you understood, so you attempted to occupy your time at home alone as best you could.

Jaehyun texted you a few more times during the evening before it became to be well past dinner time, and then eventually said that his phone was dying and he didn’t have a charger with him. So you figured he would shut his phone off. So when you got bored and decided to send your boyfriend some pictures, you didn’t think he’d recieve them until maybe the next morning or, at the earliest, maybe he’d see them before he went to bed for the night.

You thought it was harmless, and posing sexually in front of the mirror and sending steamy captions to your boyfriend was a way to blow off some steam, at least for the time being. You were horny and frustrated all day long, and eventually, the snaps in your underwear and the captions about how badly you wanted him inside of you were getting to you. So you decided to take matters into your own hands.

Stretching out on the couch, you posed for one final picture, with one hand down the front of your panties, and just as you opened the app to send the picture to your boyfriend, you realized something.  
All of the previous texts said ‘read’ underneath, and they most certainly didn’t the last time you checked. The time stamp that they were read was about ten minutes earlier, and you smiled to yourself, feeling sexy and excited, as you hit send to show him the final picture.

Jaehyun was in the car on his way back when he saw the photos. He had his brightness turned all the way down and was sitting in the far back seat with Doyoung and Taeyong. He managed to tilt his phone screen away so they couldn’t see as he quickly scrolled through the photos and he skimmed your texts about how badly you wanted him and how wet you were just thinking about what he had done to you the previous night. He could tell you were frustrated and in need of some relief, and that was before he saw the last photo with your hand down your panties.

He was at your place in another fifteen minutes or so, rushing down the hall and pressing his key into the doorknob, storming into the door with his heart pounding. It was like he had sensed it - like he knew you were just laying there sprawled out on the couch right in front of the door, legs spread, your fingers working your slick clit under those lacy panties he saw in the pictures. He shut the door and his eyes locked on yours, your fingers froze, surprised by his sudden entrance.

Jaehyun’s jaw clenches for a second, and his eyes look you over head to toe, before they land on your own again and he asks you in an even tone after a deep breath, “What do you think you’re doing?”

You don’t respond, your cheeks burning with embarrassment having been caught even though you knew this was exactly what was going to happen since you saw that he had read your texts. In fact, you had been edging away from your orgasm since you laid down on the couch. But the sparkle in his eye looked promising, so you embraced the feelings that were washing over you.

“I said-” Jaehyun stepped closer, “What are you doing?”

You stare back at him, and slip your hand out of your underwear, “I couldn’t wait for you.” You tell him.

“That’s not very nice.” He says he quietly. “I’ve waited for you all day. You couldn’t wait another half an hour for me?”

“I’m sorry.” You murmur quietly.

“Keep touching yourself.” He tells you, “You wanted me to see you so bad earlier you sent me five different pictures in your underwear while I sat in the car next to Taeyong and Doyoung. So let me see you.”

The blush on your face is radiating down your chest now and you feel a little bit ashamed, but you slide your hand back into your panties and circle two fingers around your clit.

“Let me help you…” Jaehyun walks over briskly and grips the waistband of your panties, drawing them down your hips and over your legs, then he stands back a couple of steps and stares you down while your knees attempt to shut to conceal your sex.

Jaehyun swallows thickly and blinks hard, his voice low and even when he tells you, “Spread your legs, sweetheart.”

You do as he says, letting your knees fall apart and you tentatively stroke your slit, dipping down to collect your wetness and spread it around your lips so you glisten prettily for him.

“Look at you,” Jaehyun breathes. “You’re such a dirty girl. You like teasing me while I’m working?”

You shake your head no.

“I think you do. You’re dripping.” He points out, “Don’t you dare cum.”

At his words you stop your fingers from moving entirely and he chuckles at you.

“I thought so,” He says, “Sit up.” You do what he tells you and he moves to sit on the couch next to you, patting his lap. “Come here.”

You move to straddle him, but he grips your legs and forces you to sit down on his thigh, flexing his leg and pressing it hard up against you. “You need to get off so bad?” He asks you, voice low and husky as he stares up at you with dark eyes, “You’re such a needy little slut for me, aren’t you?”

You almost gasp audibly as he says this, but your core is throbbing against the firm muscle of his thigh and instead you just sit there, flushed and panting.

“I want to watch you cum for me, sweetheart.” He tells you, “But the only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.”

He flexes it up against you again and you moan, but the thought of rubbing yourself on his leg makes you feel a little embarrassed, just not as much as masturbating in front of him. So you do what he says, and you follow the way he’s pressing his leg into you rhythmically and grind down against him. The friction of your lace panties, which were soaked through by now, and the harshness of his blue jeans were rubbing you raw. It almost hurt but Jaehyun was encouraging you, his mouth was open as he watched your hips flex, and you kept going.

“You’re making such a mess of me,” Jaehyun chuckles, “Look at you. Dripping all over me.”

“I need you to touch me,” You pant down to him, “I’m so close. Please…touch me.”

“If you’re so close then focus and make yourself cum for me.” Jaehyun says calmly, “How’s this?” He encourages you to sit up and he grips the crotch of your panties and tugs hard, ripping the flimsy lace and leaving your pussy bare, then he grabs your ass with both hands and makes you sit back down hard on his thigh.

“Jaehyun,” You moan as he pulls you tightly against his leg, and you grind your hips fast back and forth to match the pace set by his hands. “I want you inside of me…”

“Only good girls get fucked.” Jaehyun tells you, “Are you a good girl?”

“Yes!” You cry desperately, “Yes, I am, I’ll be good.”

“Then cum.” He tells you through gritted teeth.

You twitch and thrust a little harder, ignoring the ache on your clit from too much friction, leaning back a little to hit a new angle, and you focused on his eyes and the way he smiled at you when he saw the determination on your face this time.

“Yes,” He encouraged you quietly, “You’re almost there.”

With Jaehyun looking on with a happy, satisfied smile, you humped his leg desperately chasing your high. He felt his heart sting with guilt as he looked on after a while, and he pulled your breasts from your bra as they bounced with your movement, and latched on, sucking and licking and biting. The added stimulation was the last push you needed to help you get over the edge, and you came with tears in your eyes, clinging tightly to his shoulders and whimpering his name.

As your hips pulsed with the waves of your orgasm, Jaehyun cradled you to him, making you slouch down over him fully. He grips your cheeks and tilts your head to meet his lips, kissing you slowly and tenderly.

Pulling away just enough to speak, Jaehyun tells you, “You’re so good for me, sweetheart. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” You murmur back to him.

He reaches between you and tenderly parts your lower lips, feeling your soft, swollen skin, flinching slightly when you gasp. “Does it hurt?” He asks you tenderly.

“Mm, sore.” You tell him, “Your jeans were a little rough.”

“Mhm, but you did it.” He smiles, “You made such a pretty mess, too, look at me.” You glance down at the thigh you had been riding and giggled at the wet patch you left behind, blushing furiously. “Let me take you to bed and kiss you better.” Jaehyun says, and before you can respond he’s standing up with you in his arms, your legs flying around his waist as you cling onto him.

“I’m so sensitive,” You tell him when he tosses you onto the bed.

“I’ll take care of you.” He promises, “You were such a good girl for me, I’ll be extra nice.” He smiles at you in that way he does - the smile that makes him look like Prince Charming and you melt under his gaze, so he drops to his knees in the floor and leans over the bed until his lips are pressing feather-light kisses up and down your swollen slit. He pulls back and blows cool air and you twitch. “You’re so pink,” He breaths, “God, sweetheart, you’re beautiful.”

Then he’s kissing your lower lips the way he would your mouth, slow and passionate, dipping his tongue in deep and lapping your taste into his mouth. He’s soft and tender about it, paying attention to the way you jerk away from him if he’s being too rough and the way your fingers twitch and hold his hair tighter if he’s doing something just right.

You’re on the verge of cumming on his handsome face when he pulls away from you, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, looking up at you through lidded eyes as he climbs onto the bed between your knees.

“I need you to cum for me one more time.” Jaehyun says, his voice deep and low as he hurries to take off his pants and he palms his cock before lining it up at your entrance.

It doesn’t take you long. When he shifts his hips forward and slowly presses inside, taking care not to hurt you because he knows how sensitive you are, you arch up and your fingers dig into his biceps. Jaehyun ducks his head to kiss your lips and his hips connect with yours, bottoming out, and within a couple of deep strokes you’re shaking and throbbing around his cock. He smiles down at you, watching you with love in his eyes as you cum, never stopping the slow thrust of his hips.

His movements pick up and get sloppy, and he bows his head into the crook of your neck, pounding into you so that you cry out, overstimulated and leaving your nail marks in his arms, and then he stills, surging forward as his cock pulses and he empties himself inside of you.

Jaehyun withdraws from you before he flops onto his back next to you, both of you panting, chests heaving. He reaches over blindly for your hand, lacing his fingers through yours, and he says, “Are you ok, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” You pant. “Wow.”

He chuckles, “Yeah…wow.” He agrees, glancing to his side at you, and you turn to cuddle into him. He kisses your forehead and whispers again into your hair, “Wow.”


End file.
